Suspended ceiling tile systems are well-known in the art. These systems are found in a wide variety of commercial buildings, and even in residential homes. Sometimes called drop-down ceilings, the systems typically are comprised of a support grid secured to the walls and/or suspended from the ceiling/roof, wherein tiles fit between the grid units.
Characteristic systems will include a perimeter molding, or edge piece, that can be affixed to the wall. The molding establishes the perimeter of the grid. Next, a series of runners are installed. The runners usually run perpendicular to the support joists and run from one wall to the next. The runners are periodically spaced to accommodate the size of the tile. The runners are often secured to the joists with chains or the like, which attach between the joists and the runners. Crossing members, or cross-tees, are then attached between the runners to complete the grid. Alternatively, in commercial applications the drop-down ceiling can be suspended from the roof or other ceiling support structures, but are otherwise similar in configuration.
With the grid in place, often electrical wiring is completed to allow for lighting, or plug access is provided for powering other electrical devices that might be attached or located in the ceiling. Furthermore, preparation for duct work is made as well. Finally tiles are fitted within the grid and dropped down into place thereby supported by the grid. Also, lighting/electrical fixture can be added at predetermined locations.
In retail environment, and elsewhere, it is not uncommon to use the grid to support signage of various types. The signs include commercial or product displays, informational signs, or any other types of signs. The signs are attached to the channels in the runners or the cross-tees. In many situations the use of these types of signs has become quite common.
In still further situations, powered or lighted signs can be used in the same manner, but only in limited circumstances. The desired location for a sign may just happen to be near an electrical outlet that can accommodate the sign. If an electrical outlet is not nearby or accessible, battery power can be used.
Both of these approaches have drawbacks. First, the location of electrical outlets is purely coincidental in connection to the decision to place signage. In the retail environment, the location of product and therefore signage is constantly changing, but the electrical outlets are static, and the layout of outlets is too sporadic and normally not designed with product layout in mind. Batteries powered signs have limitations as well. Batteries need to be replaced, and can only provide a minimal amount of power. Further, the use of batteries adds weight to the installation which can be problematic given the ceiling grids are not normally designed to support a great deal of additional weight. Also, the batteries usually will need to be turned on when the retail establishment is open, and off when closed. This is inconvenient, and can lead to simply letting the batteries run all the time, which is wasteful. Finally, batteries are a relatively expensive source of electricity.
Accordingly, a need exists for a hanging display systems that overcomes the limitations of conventional ceiling grids when it comes to the meeting the needs of hanging signs.